


Two Ponds and a Bunk Bed

by StellaBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaBlack/pseuds/StellaBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first adventure with the Doctor as newly weds, Amy and Rory depart to their bedroom for some much needed alone time... and don't exactly find what they were hoping for.</p><p>[No actual smut]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Ponds and a Bunk Bed

After an extraordinarily exciting adventure with the Doctor, not even having been given the chance to change out of their wedding clothes, Amy and Rory insisted it was time for them to retire for the night.

The Doctor huffed. "Oh come on! Your honeymoon's just started! I was going to take you the spas in Argolis next!"

Amy grinned, but Rory's nudge reminded her of something. "That sounds wonderful, Doctor. But it can wait."

"Fine." The Doctor sighed. "Go on off to sleep then, I'll be in here messing around with stuff if you need anything."

"Probably won't, but thanks anyway," Rory, responded, taking Amy's hand and leading her out into the hallway. "Which do you guess is our room?"

Amy shrugged. "Not sure. S'pose it'll show up somewhere."

They continued through the hall until they reached a door with a sign marked, "Ponds." Rory sighed at this. "I really am going to have to be Mr. Pond, aren't I?"

His wife giggled. "Don't act like you don't like it," she said, pushing upon the door.

The groom followed her in, and then almost walked out again. "You have got to be kidding me," he muttered, staring at the bunk beds before them. Amy's face wasn't the picture of joy either.

"You think we should ask for another room?" she pondered.

Rory shook his head. "Knowing the Doctor, all of them will have bunk beds. Bet he even has them in his own room for the rare occasion when he actually decides to sleep."

Amy nodded, knowing he was right. "Yeah. Probably thinks they're cool." She pursed her lip and glanced at Rory, who rolled his eyes but couldn't help but giggle himself.

They stood there for a moment, staring at the bunk beds in front of them. "So, uhm, do you wanna..." Rory trailed, looking to Amy and feeling nervous.

She bit her lip, tilting her head to see if the beds looked any better from that angle. Nope. "Not exactly the most romantic spot, but..."

"We could wait until the spas tomorrow if you wanted," he suggested, although he wasn't particularly keen on that idea.

She shook her head. "Definitely not. Knowing the Doctor, something will happen, and we won't have enough time to ourselves."

He let out his breath, a little relieved. "Good then. So, uhm, the bottom bunk then? It's too bad this isn't one of those bunk beds where the bottom one's a bit wider."

Amy nodded in agreement. "We could do it on the floor. No risk of falling off the bed that way."

"True. But I feel like the risk of falling off might add to the fun," Rory pointed out.

She laughed. "Yeah, maybe so. How about we set some pillows and a blanket on the floor so the potential fall can be softened?"

"Good plan," he agreed, moving to grab the things from the top bed and spreading them out on the floor. Amy watched, a grin on her face, before moving to help him spread out the blanket.

Stepping back to admire their love nest, Rory looked to Amy, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. "Time to get you out of that wedding dress, Mrs. Williams," he said smoothly, a light in his eyes.

She giggled, grabbing his tie with a wink. "Best idea I've heard all weekend, Mr. Pond."

And thus, River Song was conceived.


End file.
